Dreams
by ODSTrules
Summary: A Princess and a Commoner. But will this have a fairy tale ending? MacXLuna Ship, enjoy!


Fall-Luna

Every night, Princess Luna wandered Ponyville. She couldn't help it. She loved the moon, and walking in it's pale light was where she felt at home. Even better, she didn't have to speak with anypony on her walks. It wasn't that she didn't like the ponies of Ponyville. It was most likely a by product of being stuck in the moon for so long. Sometimes the hustle and bustle of Ponyville made Luna feel smothered. She turned a corner, and ran into a very muscular flank.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. The pony turned around, and she saw it was Big Mac

"It's okay," he said, "I wasn't paying attention Princess." She was glad the darkness concealed her blush.

"Please, Mac, while I'm in Ponyville, just call me Luna." she said. Mac shrugged.

"Eeup." he replied and walked onwards. Luna watched him go.

'Where could he be going at this hour?' She questioned. She cast an invisibility spell and crept after him. Twice, his ears flickered, and he looked around. He seemed to go all through Ponyville, but finally, he ended up at the bar. "I thought he didn't drink?" She sped up and dashed in the door, just before it swung shut behind her. It was just Mac and the barkeeper- well, and her. She drew closer, and heard the two of them having a conversation about her!

"You any closer son?" the bartender asked. Macintosh shrugged.

"I barely see her. I'm working most of the day, and then I have to take care of Granny while she has the flu. I actually ran into her on my way here! Literally!" he exclaimed. As the bartender chuckled, Luna nearly gasped. She didn't know what was more shocking; that he seemed to be in love with her or that he could say more than ten words in a row. She kept listening as the bartender wiped the counter and said,

"Macintosh, listen here. You keep trying your best to win her, but she has to make the decision here. Bear in mind, and I mean no offense by this, but she is a Princess and you are a commoner. If it doesn't work out, it's not that you're a bad guy or did something wrong." Mac stood up and turned to go.

"Some things are worth fighting for." he said, and as he walked out the door, Luna saw a glint in his eye she hadn't seen before. Luna went back to the cottage that the villagers had given her. She lay awake, thinking about the thing she heard.

'I just need to forget about it. The bartender is right. I am a Princess, and no matter how nice Macintosh is, he IS a commoner.' No matter how many times the thought ran through her head, she still couldn't sleep.

* * *

Fall- Macintosh

Mac braced himself, then bucked as hard as he could. His hooves struck the tree, and apples rained down into the buckets he had placed at the base of it. He placed the buckets onto the carrying pole he had, and walked towards the barn. When he arrived, Applejack was already there, and so was Princess Luna! He placed the buckets down, and said,

"Hello Pri- I'm sorry, Luna. What brings you to our farm?" he asked. Applejack spoke up.

"Luna wants to throw a Halloween party for the people of Ponyville. She wants us to bring all the apple cider we can make." Luna nodded.

"Though don't overwork yourselves on my account." Luna said.

"Don't worry Luna, I'll make sure he doesn't." Apple jack said. Luna nodded, and as she walked off, gave Mac a shy smile.

'What does that mean?' he thought to himself. 'Could she have a crush on me or am I just jumping the gun?'. He couldn't stop thinking about her through the rest of the day. When he was giving Granny her medicine, he accidentally gave her applesauce.

"Macintosh, I may be older than Ponyville, but that is most definitely not medicine. What is up with you? It seems you go a little crazy every couple of months! What is going on?" She asked sternly. He tried to find the words but it came out in and unintelligible mumble.

"Hmmmm. Only thing that can do that to a man is a woman or a good meal. And considering I haven't been in the kitchen recently, I would guess it's the former." she said, looking at Mac sternly. He nodded. "Well?" she said, "Who in tarnation is it?!" Mac mumbled,

"Princess Luna." Granny gaped at him

"Mac, oh my," she stammered. "To love a Princess is a dream! No matter how wonderful the dream, it is nothing more than dreams that turn to ashes. Now I want you to work on moving on. There is not a single good thing that will come out of this. You understand me?" He nodded. "Now get out." she said. He walked out the door. Of all of them, he thought Granny would take it the hardest, but nothing could have prepared him for that. Despite what everyone seemed to be saying, he couldn't help it. No matter how many times he heard it wouldn't work, some part of him would love her. Even if it was just a hopeless dream. Sometimes, dreams came true.

* * *

As some of you who have read my other stories may have guessed, I'm a brony. First time I have said that to anyone. Second, I prefer to write stories that I have some real connection to, or that I have experienced so that I can really write what it feels like. If ya'll have any requests, please let me know, I'll see what I can do! Thanks a lot or reading my stories, and this WILL have later parts.


End file.
